Old Flame, New Love
by Man of Faith
Summary: Zack and Maya have not seen each other for ten years since the "incident". The fates will bring them back together, but with one major surprise for Zack. Collaboration with Creddie Cailey and Zailey Supp.
1. Looking At The Past

**AN: Ok guys, before you guys all wonder what is going on, this is a collaboration story that I'm writing with Creddie Cailey and Zailey Supp. We will be doing alternating chapters and hopefully, you will all enjoy this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is associated with SLOZAC and SLOD. Also, Conner was inspired with Elianna22 from her R series.**

**

* * *

**

**New York – NYPD **

It had been a long, tiring day for Zack Martin as he was at his desk at the moment, making sure that all of his paperwork was taken care of. The last thing he wanted was his CO giving him another ass chewing for not filing the proper paperwork and threatening to fire him for it. Zack smirked at the thought, knowing that there was absolutely no way his captain would ever dismiss him. Zack was one of the best detectives on the force, especially in Special Victims. Both Cody and Moseby had always commented that it was not only ironic that Zack was now one that was enforcing the law, but he was also one that was stopping seedy people from taking advantage of the weak. Zack took such playful jabs from the two in strides though, knowing that both were just teasing him and had taken every possible opportunity to tell Zack that they was proud of him.

As Zack was currently finishing up the last of his paperwork, his mind started to drift from his work to the past. He knew what had driven him to becoming an officer and especially a detective in SVU, but it was all a very painful memory. As a tear began to slowly trickle down the side of his eyes, Zack took a look at an old photograph on his desk, taken just a couple of weeks before the incident. In the picture were seven of them on a cruise ship, with Bailey and Maya in the middle, facing one another, and the twins standing behind either one of them, with their arms around their respective girlfriend's waist. After a couple of months being Maya's friend, Zack was finally given a chance to go out on a date with Maya. Needless to say, Zack made a great impression on that first date and by the time the picture was taken; they were already going out for over a year. Cody and Bailey at the time the picture was taken had just recently reconciled their relationship and the nauseatingly mushy couple was back. Standing besides Cody were Woody and Addison, facing one another while smiling into the camera, much like the rest of their friends. After two years of an off and on relationship, Woody and Addison were finally together and all of their friends couldn't be happier for the odd couple. Of course, not to be out shine by any of her friends, London Tipton was behind everyone, standing on top of the covered hot tub, modeling her brand new outfit, which sadly would be discarded as soon as the night was over.

Zack shook his head at the memory; it was a memory of probably the best time of his life. He could remember it still as if it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_As the group finished getting their group and couple pictures taken on the Sky Deck, they all walked towards their table and sat down, wanting to eat something before enjoying the rest of their Senior Prom. All four girls looked beautiful as London had provided each couple with matching tux and dress. Along with that, London treated the girls to a day at the spa and salon, making sure each girl was stunningly beautiful enough to tongue ties their man. _

"_Maya, if I haven't said it enough times tonight, you look absolutely beautiful," Zack said with a huge grin. _

"_Thank you Zack. You know, I've been your girlfriend for a while now, which means you can turn off the charms, you've already won me over," Maya remarked with a teasing glint in her eye._

"_At least he still flirts with you," Addison complains, "Woody idea of a compliment to me is comparing me to his favorite food!"_

"_HEY!" Woody protested, "I love food as much as I love you. Why can't I compare you to it?"_

"_Because unlike food, you can't eat Addison," Cody remarked. _

"_Well…that's technically not true," Zack added, earning a smack from both Bailey and Maya._

"_Pervert," both muttered at the same time. _

"_I don't get it," London said as she looked at all her friends, completely confused. Bailey leaned over to London's ears and whispered something to her, which caused London's eyes to bug out and end up slapping Zack with her purse._

"_EWWW…THAT'S DIRTY!" London wailed, while she continually slapped Zack with her purse, causing the older twin trying to defend himself from the onslaught and at the same time, glaring at his twin's girlfriend. _

_Luckily, Zack was saved by Moseby and Tutweiller, who were currently checking how the students were doing and had came across their favorite, albeit most troublesome, group. _

"_I trust all of you are having a good time and behaving," Moseby said, more like a statement then a question. _

"_Yes Mr. Moseby," all of them replied. _

"_Maya, thank you once again for taming the last of the Martin twins. These past two months have been nothing but sheer joy and tranquility," Moseby said with a smile._

"_You hear that broseph? It sounds like we're going soft on Moseby," Zack said as he gave Cody a grin, which he returned. _

"_Zack, Cody," Tutweiller began, "Try it and BOTH of you will have detention."_

"_We already got our college acceptance letters and sent in our replies already. What is one little detention going to hurt on our permanent records?" Zack said casually. _

"_Actually," Cody interjected, "I would prefer it if I don't have a blemish on my permanent record."_

"_Thank you Cody," Moseby said as the two adults bid farewell to the group of students and went on with their chaperoning duties. _

_Zack glared at Cody, "You really are the sister that I never wanted."_

_Maya slapped Zack's arm, "Oh be nice. Even if Cody had agreed, Bailey and I would have stopped you two anyways. Now stop being mad at him and come dance with your girlfriend."_

_As the night went on, all the students on deck were dancing the night away, with prom ending on a very slow song to ease into the ending of the special occasion. _

_Zack and Maya were dancing slowly together, with Maya's arms around Zack's neck and Zack's arms around Maya's waist. Zack pulled Maya closer to him as they continued to dance. Maya looked up at him and smiled. _

"_You know, Addison's not going to be in the room tonight," Maya said with a grin. _

"_Where is she and Woodchuck going to be? I doubt Cody would like to sleep with those two in the room," Zack wondered._

"_Oh your brother is going to be in Bailey's room tonight. London somehow convinced her father to give her a suite on the ship for the weekend because it was Senior Prom."_

"_That sounds like London alright," Zack chuckled, "So, what would I be doing alone with you in your room tonight?"_

"_Well…"Maya said with a grin, "I was wondering if you would be interested in some dessert."_

_Zack returned with a grin as well, "As long as it's a special dessert, I think I would like it."_

"_Oh trust me," Maya remarked as she kissed Zack fully on the lips and whispered, "It'll be a dessert for you to remember."_

**Present Time**

It was a definitely a night that Zack remembered. To say that Maya was beautiful made Zack felt like it was an understatement after seeing her later that night. If there was ever a person who looked like Aphrodite reincarnated in human form, Maya in Zack's mind definitely took the cake. They made love all throughout the night, exploring every curve, every touch, every thing possible so that either one was familiar with their lover's body and mood. After that night, Zack recall always grinning like an idiot whenever he could and Maya looked like she had a huge glow on her face that could never be turned off. Life was definitely good until two weeks after that night.

_**Flashback**_

_Zack was currently finishing his shift at the Easy Squeezy, unable to fight this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something was wrong. Maya should have been here on her waitress shift an hour ago and she was late. She was never late unless she had something to do, which he would always know about. Zack was about to finish cleaning up and go search for his girlfriend when a solemn looking Mr. Moseby walked up to Zack, unsure as to how to break the news to the teen he had always looked at as a son. _

"_Zack," Moseby began with hesitation, "there's something I need to talk to you about."_

_Zack turned towards Moseby, ready to give him one of his quick comebacks when he noticed the seriousness and sadness in the manager's eyes. It was a look that Zack knew all too well. Something was definitely wrong._

"_What is it Mr. Moseby?" Zack asked._

"_It's about Maya," Moseby began before Zack was suddenly face to face with him, with fear and panic in his eyes.  
_

"_What? What happened to Maya?"_

"_She was attacked and raped. The culprit who did this was targeting a random teenage girl from Seven Seas High and unfortunately; Maya was the unlucky girl to cross his path. Maya was walking towards the Sky Deck for her shift when the perpetrator grabbed her from inside the storage room and pulled her in. She fought with all of her might Zack, but eventually the rapist got the upper hand and well, when we finally investigated due to some complaints about noise coming from the storage room, the rapist was just finishing up with Maya. The good news is that we caught the pervert who did this, but bad news is, we were too late. I'm sorry Zack."_

_Zack had his head down, trying to suppress the tears that were coming out of his eyes and shaking from anger, he slowly let out, "Where's Maya?"_

"_She's in the infirmary getting checked out. Go to her son, I already told them you have clearance."_

_Zack nodded before hugging Moseby, partially to thank him and also for strength. Moseby patted Zack on the back, letting him know that he was here for him and let the young man go as Zack ran out of the Sky Deck and towards the infirmary. As he got there, he saw all of his friends, right outside of Maya's room. London was busy on the phone, screaming for justice to be handed out quickly to the pervert who dared hurt her friend like this. Bailey was currently being held by Cody as she was crying into his shoulder, wondering how something like this could happen to someone close to them. Cody was doing his best to comfort Bailey when he looked up and saw Zack, giving him a quick nod. Zack knew what it meant, being twins for 18 years and he appreciated Cody's sentiment. Addison and Woody were sitting in the chairs right outside, both looking very downtrodden by the day's events. When they saw Zack standing there, both nudged their heads towards the entrance of the room, letting Zack know that he should go in. As Zack walked into the room, he saw Maya lying on the bed with her face buried into the pillow, wailing at the evils of the world. Zack gingerly stepped towards her and put a hand on her shoulder, which caused Maya to flinch and look up. The moment her eyes recognize the face of her boyfriend, Maya leapt off of her bed and into Zack's arms, crying her heart out. All Zack could do for that entire night was to hold her and let her cry everything out._

Zack still remembered the days after the rape. The perpetrator pleaded guilty on all accounts, knowing there was no way out of the situation he was facing, especially being caught red handed and with no chance of pleading insanity. London's lawyers had made certain of that by digging up the pervert's background and history. Maya was asked to go through therapy and Zack was beside her every step of the way. It was when everything seemed normal did Zack's whole world come crashing down.

_**Flashback**_

_Zack had knocked on Maya's door for two minutes already with no answer. He was getting frustrated because class was starting soon and he wanted to make sure Maya was going. Ever since they got together, Zack had paid more attention class and was trying his best to be a better student and work himself into a future that would make both him and Maya proud. Before Zack could knock again, Moseby approached Zack with a letter in his hands. _

"_Zack…" Moseby began before being interrupted. _

"_Whatever I did Moseby, talk to me later about it. I need to get Maya up and ready for class."_

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Moseby said as Zack turned to look at the older man, "Maya got off this morning while we were still docked in New York. She left the program and she wanted me to give you this."_

_Moseby handed Zack a letter, which he took with a lot of apprehension. Moseby looked sadly at the elder twin and said, "Whatever you need, let us know. Ms. Tutweiller, your brother, your friends, and I are always here for you."_

"_Thanks Moseby," Zack said as he opened the letter and began to read it. _

_Dear Zack,_

_ God only knows how much I hate writing this letter to you, but it seems I'm just too much of a coward to face you and talk to you in person. The past few weeks, let alone the past year or so, you've been the greatest guy I have ever met and I would do anything to stay with you and go through graduation together. Yet, the nightmares of that day still haunt me and I don't know if I am brave enough to stay on the ship any longer. I already finished up all my courses needed for a high school diploma and I'm turning down NYU. I need to get away from the whole event and sadly, that means from you as well. _

_Please don't take this as any thing against you. Zack, the past few months since I've been on board I've seen you changed in so many ways that the stories I've heard don't even do you justice. I'm proud of who you are becoming and I don't want you stop. For me Zack, continue to go down the path you are currently on. Make Cody, Moseby, Tut, and your parents proud. You are no longer under Cody's shadow; you are your own person Zack Martin. Now, show the world that I'm right. _

_Also, please remember that no matter what has happened or what the future holds, I love you. Please remember that._

_Love,_

_Maya Elizabeth Bennett-Martin (to symbolize that you are the only one for me)_

_All Zack could do after reading the letter was sitting on the floor, crying. He couldn't believe that Maya left, all because she didn't want to be here anymore. As Zack continued to cry, he began to realize that Maya was right. Once he graduate, he was going to find Maya again and bring her back into his arms, where they belong. _

Zack had done what he vowed that day, but there were absolutely no leads. It seemed as if Maya had vanished off the face of the earth. Even London's best private investigators were of no use for they had no idea where Maya Bennett had disappeared to. Zack knew one thing for sure, Maya didn't want to be found and because of that, he gave up searching.

**Somewhere in Manhattan**

A young woman was currently sitting on her bed, looking through an old photo album of her youth. She smiled at every picture and tear up as well at each one. For every picture she had of that time contained a certain blonde headed youngster who had stole her heart years ago. After she had left the SS Tipton, she made certain that no one would be able to trace her. She had changed her social security number, went under a different name and brought forth a new identity, shedding herself of the painful past. Yet, there was always a constant reminder of her past that lived with her every day. As she began closing the photo album, there was a knock on her door.

"Mommy? May I come in?" asked a little voice outside the door.

"Yes baby," the young mother answered as a 10-year-old boy, with a chubby face and blonde hair ran inside and jumped into his mother's arms.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Now Conner, you know that you need to be a big boy and not be scared of bad dreams. Dreams can't hurt you."

"Tell that to Freddy Krueger," the young boy retorted, which caused the young woman to sigh.

"Remind me again why I let you watch that movie?"

"Because I went behind your back and watched the first hour of it already, so as punishment, I was made to watch the rest," Conner answered innocently.

The young mother shook her head, laughing inside thinking of another individual who had done the same with Zombie Mom. As the little boy slept in his mother's arms, she sighed and looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly as she began to remember a life not too long ago, a life ten years ago when she wasn't Zoey Deutch Sprouse, but Maya Elizabeth Bennett.


	2. Flashbacks of Happiness

**AN: Okay guys, here's chapter 2 courtesy of Creddie Cailey Zailey Supp**

* * *

As Maya held the sleeping Connor in her hands, she remembered back to the time when she first found out that she was pregnant with Zack's baby. She had wished that he could be there to hold him, but her own selfishness prevented that from happening. Maya to this day still questioned her decision to leave the S.S. Tipton, but she chose this path and not a day goes by where she doesn't regret it. She remembered the first time that she held baby Connor in her arms. Baby Conner Zackary Bennett- Martin. That was a very fitting name that Maya had in mind for her beautiful baby, especially when Conner was first born and looked just like his father.

_**Flashback:**_  
_It was a stormy night. Maya was in the delivery room about ready to give ready to Connor. She had been in hard labor for about two hours and it was tiring Maya out._

_"Come on Ms. Bennett! One more push and the baby will be out!" The doctor said.  
_

_Maya gave it one more gigantic push. She had been in so much pain that she had found herself screaming Zack's name more than once during the entire procedure.  
_

_"Here he is!" The nurse said placing a crying baby into her arms.  
_

_"This is my baby?" Maya asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes  
_

_"Congratulations. It's a boy Ms. Bennett." The nurse said._

_"Oh my god.." Maya said as she let the tears fall down her cheeks._

_"He looks so handsome." The doctor said. _

_"He gets it from his father." Maya said through a new batch of tears. _

_"Do we have a name yet?" The doctor asked. _

_"Connor. Connor Zackary Bennett," Maya said._

_"That's a wonderful name." The doctor said. _

_"He's our baby boy Zack. Our baby boy," Maya whispered through her tears.  
_

As she continued to relive that bittersweet moment, Maya looked over to the sleeping form. She smiled as she looked down on her sleeping angel. He may be ten already, but he was still her baby and definitely the younger version of Zack. Maya remembered the photos that Carey had shown her and Bailey of the twins at a younger age and Conner was the splitting image of not only his father, but uncle as well. Maya kissed his forehead, which caused Connor to stir.

"Good morning mom." Connor smiled.

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well?" Maya asked as she brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You bet. Thank you for letting me sleep in here again." Connor said.

"Now Connor, you know that you are going to have to be a big boy and sleep in your own bed." Maya said smiling.

"I know mommy I know." Conor said as he looked up, "Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" Maya asked.

"Can you tell me about dad?" Conor asked.

"How much do you want to know?" Maya asked, trying to mask the pain of remembering her past.

"Everything!" Connor smiled with excitement.

"Well, to begin with daddy looks just like you." Maya smiled.

"Like me? Wow! What else?"

"He has a twin brother named Cody." Maya said.

"A twin? You mean they were born at the same time? That means I have an uncle?" Connor asked.

"You bet." Maya said. "Daddy was smart, funny, caring, and most importantly loving. He always loved me ever since we met on board the ship..."

"You met on a ship?" Connor asked intrigued.

"Yes. Daddy and I, along with the rest of our friends went to school there." Maya said.

"That's so cool! What else?" Connor asked.

"Well, daddy loved me very much and I'm sure he would have loved you if he met you." Maya said.

"Mom, do you think I'll ever get to see dad and possibly the rest of my family?" Connor asked.

"Maybe." Maya said, trying not to think of that possibility.

"I hope I do. Dad sounds like a great guy." Connor said.

"He is." Maya said. "Now what do you say we get you ready for school?"

"O.k. but you get to drive me right?" Connor asked.

"Of course I will." Maya said.

As she finished dropping off Conner at school and ran some quick errands, Maya began her daily routine of going to work. This is where she was no longer Maya Elizabeth Bennett, but Zoey Deutch Sprouse. Maya was fortunate that her parents had left her with a big trust account that she had used to open up a restaurant on Manhattan Island in New York. It was named Deutch Cuisine and had become one of the most famous eateries on the island. People around the world that visited Manhattan would always stop by Deutch Cuisine to eat. Zoey loved the business. It was an opportunity to get away from the life she had as Maya and continue her passion for cooking. As she walked through the kitchen everyone greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning Zoey." Marco one of her best friends greeted her.

"Hi Marco, it's nice to see your back from vacation with the family. How was it?" Zoey asked.

"It was amazing. We got to go on a cruise aboard the S.S. Tipton." Zoey nodded, but was shutting her eyes when he mentioned the luxury cruise liner that was once her home.

"That's good." Zoey replied.

"How's everything going with Connor?" Marco asked.

"Oh he's doing great!" Zoey said.

"That's good to hear. He's such a great child to have, unlike my twin terrors." Marco joked as he plated another dish for the waiters.

That's exactly how most of Zoey's life went. When she was out in public, she was known as the fictional Zoey. In private however, she would always be known as Maya. As Maya walked into the house later that night, she paid the babysitter and thanked her again for watching Conner while she was at the restaurant. Maya then walked into Connor's bedroom and simply smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Maya slowly closed the door behind her sleeping son.

**New York City**

Cody Martin walked into his home after a long day in the office. Even with the stress from work and the constant hassle of living in New York, he loved his life. He had a great career, his twin was doing very well in his own career choice, his mother and father were doing well, and he was currently engaged to the most wonderful woman in the world. As he walked in, the aroma of his favorite pot roast filled his nostrils. He smiled as he noticed Bailey emerge from the kitchen.

"There you are." Bailey said as she walked over to him.

"Here I am." Cody said as he kissed her passionately.

"Another tiring day at the law firm?" She asked. Cody had since got his degree and was now New York City's most trusted lawyers.

"As usual." Cody said. "I thought you had a news report to follow."

Bailey had been working with NBC for the Today Show. Bailey would usually travel and report on some of the biggest stories nationally and internationally. It was a great job and one that Bailey loved to no end. However, because of her traveling, Cody was lucky if he had her home for more than a couple of weeks at a time. Luckily, Bailey had decided to take a break for a month, and Cody made sure to be with her as much as possible.

"Nope, when I'm on break, that means absolutely no work until I'm done. I had another reporter do it for me." Bailey said. "Besides, it would take away the time I get to spend with you." Bailey said as Cody brought her in for a hug.

"Do you seriously have any idea how much I love you?" Cody asked.

"A little," Bailey said teasingly as she leaned up to kiss him. "I can't wait until next moth Cody. We will finally be married. It's the moment I have been waiting for since graduating from Yale."

_**Flashback**_

_"I swear Cody, if you make me run into any walls, this will not be an enjoyable night for you." Bailey giggled. _

_"Don't worry." Cody said as he kissed Bailey's cheek. "You can take the blindfold off." _

_"Cody..." Bailey began to say. "It's beautiful." Bailey was standing in the middle of the private dining room where Cody had placed white roses surrounding the room. It was Bailey's favortie flower. _

_"Bailey, ever since I've met you I knew that you were the one for me. Ever since I found out you were a girl, I knew I needed to stop looking. Because right in front of me, was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I think it's about time I take the first step to make it a reality. Bailey Anne Pickett, will you make Cody Martin the happiest person in the world and agree to marry him?" Cody asked on one knee. _

_"Cody..." Bailey said through a new fresh batch of tears. _

_"Bailey? Bailey please..." Cody said a little concerned. _

_"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" Bailey said as she crashed her lips onto his. _

_"I love you." Bailey whispered in Cody's ear as he held her tight._

_"I love you too." Cody said wrapping his arm around her protectively, "I always will." _

"Only one more month until I finally get to call you my wife," Cody said as he held Bailey in his arms while they were in bed, dinner forgotten as they lost themselves in the throngs of passion earlier.

"I can't wait to become your wife." Bailey smiled up to him.

"The feeling is definitely mutual." Cody said as he leaned in to kiss Bailey. At the same time, Cody couldn't help but think of his brother. He knew that Zack would never get married unless a miracle happens and they find her. He had tried, along with London, to help Zack find Maya. Even to this day, Cody and London had not given up. As Cody looked at Bailey's smiling face, he prayed with all his might that some how, Zack will find what he himself had found since the day he met Bailey.


	3. The Cycle Begins

**AN: The story has began to roll a bit as things are about to be put together. **

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
**

* * *

Zack Martin was rubbing his eyes as he finally closed down the computer sitting on his desk. He had been working on a sexual assault case for what seemed like forever. Ever since the incident with Maya, Zack had made a promise to himself that he would fight for the justice of the victims of those who were either raped, or abused. He felt a slow tear go down his face. He took out a solidarity ring from his desk that he had given Maya for their one year anniversary. He smiled as he remembered their special day.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Zack this is so amazing." Zack and Maya were in the empty Aqua Lounge. Zack had decorated it with a table and a bunch of candles and roses around the room. **_

_**"You deserve the best Maya. It is our anniversary by the way." Zack said as he pulled her in for a hug. **_

_**Zack and Maya were having a wonderful time. Dinner consisted of all of their favorite meals. Later on, Zack smiled as they were dancing under the stars on the Sky Deck. It was moments like this that really made life worth living. With Maya's head rested on his shoulder, he then realized that he wanted to keep her there forever. It was true. Zack Martin had officially fallen in love with a girl. **_

_**"Maya..." Zack said nervously. It was now or never. **_

_**'Yeah sweetie?" Maya asked as she looked at him seriously. **_

_**"Maya look. The past year that we've been together, it's been the most amazing year of my life." Zack gulped. "I've fallen in love with you Maya Bennett." **_

_**"Seriously?" Maya asked. **_

_**'Of course." Zack said. **_

_**"Well...I've fallen in love with you too." Maya said as the two kissed under the stars. Neither wanting to leave their position. **_

_**"Here. I gave you this for our gift." Zack said as he handed Maya a small box. **_

_**Zack and Maya were now sitting staring up at the stars on the Crow's Nest. As they watched the sunset paint a beautiful shade of orange throughout the S.S. Tipton. It was the middle of Spring Break so people were of course partying. It was expected since there was no curfew. **_

_**"Oh Zack...It's beautiful." Maya said as she had opened her gift and was now slipping on the golden solidarity ring. "I promise you. I will keep this close to my heart for sure."  
**_

_**"Just like I'll keep you close to my heart." Zack said as he pulled Maya in for a passionate kiss. **_

Zack felt the tears go down his cheek once again. As he let all of the memories of the past with Maya go by with him. Zack missed her so much. Lord knew that he would never fall in love with anybody else. Zack walked out of the building and slowly made his way to his apartment. He shut the door and slowly made his way to his bedroom. Sure it was only six in the evening, but he felt like falling asleep. It was the only way he could see his Maya again.

Meanwhile across the city Cody smiled as he successfully booked the caterer for the engagement party and wedding. The restaurant was his and Bailey's favorite, plus it was one of the most famous places in all of Manhattan. As he drove on home, he wondered if Zack was asleep. He tried calling the apartment number. Answering machine. He glanced at the time on the dashboard. Zack was asleep by 6:30 in the evening? How odd... he thought. Cody sighed. He was worried about his brother. He did not look his best in what seemed like a long time.

Cody continued to think about things as he pulled up in front of the house that he and Bailey shared. As he walked on, he found the house empty. Bailey had gone off with London, Maddie, and Addison to try on the dresses. Of course he wasn't supposed to see them for about two more weeks. There would have been a fourth girl joining the wedding party, but sadly, they haven't seen her for over 10 years. Cody was disheartened, but then smiled as he thought that he was so close to the finish line. They had been engaged for about three years and had decided to take their time. They decided to get married when they had stable jobs. Now they were ready and he simply smiled to himself. He knew that the time was right. He finally heard the door open and he smiled as he saw Bailey walk in.

"Hey you." Bailey said as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Hey...Did the dresses fit ok?" Cody asked intrigued.

"You bet they did." Bailey smiled back. "Did you book the caterer for our wedding reception?"

"Yep. Apparently it's the best food in Manhattan." Cody added smirked.

"Well, it's one of our favorites, so no arguments from me," Bailey smiled.

"I agree." Cody smiled.

**Deutch Cuisine**

Zoey was currently busy with the evening rush. People were coming in by the hundreds and none of them were disappointed. Zoey's cooking was definitely one of a kind. Zoey smiled as she saw Marco walk towards her.

"Hey Zoey." Marco said hugging her.

"Hey. Where have you been?" Zoey asked.

"There's this big wedding happening in two weeks and they want you to cook for them." Marco said. "I booked an appointment to see you tomorrow."

"Fine with me. Who is this lucky couple?" Zoey asked.

"A Cody Martin and a Bailey Pickett I think."

Zoey dropped the dish she was holding on the floor causing everyone in the kitchen to stare at her.

"Zoey? Is everything O.k.?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. It's just that...I remembered...I can't come to work tomorrow. I have to bring Connor to his babysitter tomorrow and take them both to Central Park. He can be a handful at the park." Zoey had to lie. There was no way she could come face to face with this couple. She hadn't seen them in ten years.

"That's fine. I'll handle the appointment." Marco said.

"Thank you so much Marco." Zoey smiled as she continued to focus on the plate in front of her.

It was later that night when Maya had finally gone home. As she finished checking up on Conner, she paid the babysitter her dues, but was currently trying to convince her to stay for the night.

"It's pretty late, later than when you usually leave. Are you sure you are okay going back to that part of Manhattan?"

"I'll be fine Zoey," the babysitter said as she began to leave the house, "Besides, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Alright," Zoey began as she walked her out, "Be careful and I'll bring Conner by tomorrow morning."

"No problem, I'll see you two tomorrow." The babysitter said as she left for her apartment. Little did either one know, that before the night was over, both of their lives would be changed.

* * *

**What happens next? When will Maya and Zack meet? Soon...or no?**


	4. Comfort & Shock

**AN: Okay guys, here's what you all have been waiting for: The meet up between Zack and Maya..with just a little twist.**

* * *

**Manhattan**

It was a late night as the woman was walking swiftly to get home; not liking the neighborhood that she current lived in. However, that was the problem with being a recent graduate going to law school after two years of working. She didn't want to dip too much into her savings and scholarships and grants only paid for so much. Wanting to be independent from her parents and saving the family money, she had to take on odd jobs to survive. Crummy hours, living in a bad neighborhood, it was a wonder how her conservative Asian parents even allowed her to move clear across the country from the nice suburbs of California to the dark city of New York. Yet, she some how convinced them to let her go and now, times like this, was when she wished she hadn't. As the young woman got into the building where she lived, she quickly flew up the steps to her door, not feeling safe at all considering she sensed someone was following her. As she got to the door, she was fumbling around with her keys as she try to get her door unlock, which ended up unsuccessful as she suddenly felt a palm covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming as another arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close to her would be attacker. As she felt his hardness pressed against her lower back, she realized that this wasn't going to be just some ordinary robbery. The man whispered softly into her ears.

"Now don't scream or else I'll have to kill you right here, got it?" he asked, earning a shaky nod from his victim.

"Good, now I'm going to open the door and we're going to go in together. After that," he said as he chuckled, "well at least one of us will be having a good time tonight."

The man opened the door to the woman's apartment, pulling her in and closing and locking it, making sure his victim would have absolutely no way out. For the rest of the night, the predator eagerly devours his prey's innocence with absolutely no regard for patience.

**New York City Precinct**

Zack walked into the precinct, coffee on one hand and a pudding cup on the other. Even after so many years, Zack could never get rid of his addiction for pudding cups. It was just one of those things that he would never give up on and his fellow officers came to respect him for it. Of course, putting a guy's head through the window did let others know they needed to back off as well. As Zack got to his desk, his partner, Cory Matthews, was finishing his paperwork on a recently closed case they had worked on. As Cory looked up, he couldn't help, but laugh.

"Still on the pudding kick huh Martin?"

"Shut it Matthews! If I recall, you're the one who brought pudding to college with you."

"You need to stop hanging around Shawn so much. He's giving you bad stories about your partner."

"They're hilarious. By the way, do you still ask Topanga for privacy when you shower? I mean seriously, I would have run into that co-ed bathroom so fast that I would have beaten Usain Bolt's 100 meter time."

"Remind me to kill Shawnie when I see him next time."

"Now now, you are a keeper of the peace," Zack said with a smirk.

"Oh screw you," Cory shot back, loving this banter between him and Zack. Like Zack, Cory had a brother as well, but Eric was older where as Zack was the eldest in his family. Yet, both played their roles naturally with one another, which helped spur a friendship and a strong partnership between one another. As Zack began to start on his paperwork, the captain called out to them.

"Martin! Matthews! You're wanted in Manhattan. There was a rape that occurred late last night. The victim is alive and is requesting your presence," Captain Don Cragen said as he gave Zack the address.

"But that's not even our jurisdiction. Why would someone in Manhattan…Oh no!" Zack eyes bugged out as he realized who he knew in Manhattan, at least the person who would have wanted him, like a close friend. As he looked at the address on the paper, it confirmed his worst fears. He handed the address over to Cory, who didn't like what he saw.

"It couldn't be her…She just moved out here a few months ago," Cory said, remembering the weekend he spent with Zack, Cody, Bailey, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela in helping Zack and Cody's close friend moving into her new apartment.

"Yeah, but remember how bad that area is," Zack said as the two of them moved out, "I told her to get out of that area immediately and Cody even offered up their apartment near the university for her to use, rent free. Damn that woman's stubbornness and pride!"

"Yeah, she seems just as bad as Cody and Bailey," Cory said as they were now driving to the victim's residency.

"They're all nerds, as prideful as one can get and as stubborn as a mule. I'm just glad Cody and Bailey is a bit better now."

**Victim's Apartment**

The two made it to Manhattan in record time, stepping out of the vehicle and racing up the steps. As they got towards the apartment door, they were stopped by two detectives.

"We were told to be expecting you two," the older of the two detectives said as she shook their hands, "Detective Sanchez and this is my partner, Detective Snow. We're Manhattan's SVU."

"Nice to meet you," Zack said as he returned the gesture, "I'm Detective Martin and this is my partner, Detective Matthews. I want you girls to know that we have no means of stepping into your territory or stepping on any body's toes here."

"Don't worry about it Martin," Snow began, "We understand the relationship here. If I was in your shoes, I'd want to find the bastard as well."

"Do we have any leads?" Cory asked

"Not that we know of. The bastard made sure to really enjoy himself. We've found about four discarded condoms in a brand new trash bag that the victim had put in before she left for work yesterday. The bad news is that it was laced with spermicide, so we're not going to be lucky enough to get a DNA hit off of it."

"Damn!" Zack cursed, "Any good news?"

"The medics just finished the rape kit," Sanchez began, "And if we're lucky enough, we could probably get some prints off the victim's clothes and the condoms. The perp was smart enough to use spermicide condoms, but forgot to wear gloves to do his dirty work. When CSU find something, we'll let you."

"I appreciate everything detectives," Zack said with gratitude before hearing his name calling out from inside the apartment. Zack walked inside and was instantly tackled by a fierce hug from none other than Barbara Brownstein.

Barbara and her family had moved to California after graduating from Cheevers High due to her father getting a promotion to start managing the new expansion in California and Barbara getting into Stanford. Barbara kept a long distance relationship with Bob and although it was tough, they succeeded. After graduation, Barbara had no idea what she wanted to do at the time, so she began working in a law firm as a clerk. Two years went by and Barbara got a real taste for law and began applying for law school. She was accepted into NYU, which allowed her to move to New York, which she was happy about since she missed the East Coast and knew that both Zack and Cody would be there to help her and Bob would be closer while still in Boston. In fact, she and Bob were supposed to move into another apartment soon when he finally gets transferred to New York with his new promotion. Now, she just wished things would have happened sooner.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked as he held his friend.

"Not really, but I'm just happy to see a familiar face," Barbara said as she let go of Zack.

"Did you call Bob?"

Barbara nodded, "He's taking the first flight out here. He also called Cody and Bailey to come and pick me up. All three of them decided that it be best for me to move out immediately."

"They're right in thinking that way, but I take it you aren't exactly happy to be ordered around."

"And to think I thought you never cared about me and just saw me as Cody's girlfriend back in the beginning of high school or the hindrance between your relationship with Bob when we visited the SS Tipton," Barbara said with a small chuckle.

"You know how I was back then. I wasn't exactly the wimpy, emotional, sissy boy that my brother always was."

Barbara slapped him on the chest, "Now be nice about Cody. You know that you could never live without his presence."

"Yeah I know," Zack sighed, "Anyways, I've been put on as part of the team to solve this case. I promise you Barb, I will get the guy who did this to you."

"Thank you Zack," Barbara said as she put her head down, "I know with what happened to, you know, that you won't let another bastard get away with it."

"You're damn right I won't!" Zack shouted, which cause the CSU team, along with the detectives there to jump at such a statement.

"Are you sure your partner can handle this? He seems very determined," Detective Snow asked Cory.

"Don't worry about Martin," Cory answered, "He may seem angry just then, but he's fueled by something in his past that has made him one of the best SVU detectives NYC has ever seen."

At that very moment while they were talking, Maya had brought Conner up the stairs and walked quickly towards the trio.

"Is Barbara okay?" she asked frantically.

"Excuse me ma'am," Detective Sanchez began, "but may I ask who you are?"

"My name is Zoey Deutch and Barbara is the babysitter I hired to always watch over my son. I was supposed to drop him off today so that she could take him to the park. When I got here and found out that she'd been attacked, I rushed right on up to make sure she's ok."

"She's fine ma'am," Cory said, taking over, "my partner is in there talking to her right now. He's an old friend of hers."

"Oh thank goodness she knows people in good places," Zoey began, "May I go in and see how she is? Please?"

"Well…" Cory began before Conner interrupted him.

"I want to see Barbara! I want to make sure she's okay!" Conner shouted, not happy to hear his favorite babysitter was hurt.

"It wouldn't hurt. She needs all the support she can get," Snow said to help Cory make the right decision.

"You're right," Cory said as he gestured to Zoey, "She's in the living room ma'am. Just let the officer inside know that we let you in."

"Thank you," Zoey said as she walked in with Conner, whom Cory couldn't take his eyes off of.

"Looking at him makes you want a kid huh?" Sanchez remarked.

"Well, the wife and I are trying, but that's not the point. Something about him looks familiar."

"Yeah, I get the same feeling too," Snow said in agreement.

As Zoey and Conner walked into the apartment, it didn't take long before they saw her, facing a detective with his back to them, talking to Barbara. As Zoey examined the detective, she felt an aura of familiarity with him. Sizing him up, Zoey couldn't help but feel as if she knew him and why was it that her heart was suddenly feeling as if it could fly and she felt nervous all of a sudden. It wasn't until Barbara noticed her presence that the detective turned around and caused both Zoey and Zack to do a double take. It may have been 10 years between them, but both of them could never forget the one that they love.

"Maya?" Zack barely whispered out.

"Zack…" Maya said in a low, longing voice.

"Daddy?" Conner said in confusion, which shocked everyone in the room except for Maya.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**AN: Maya finally tells the gang, but other parts of her past will be revealed in time. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

Barbara's Apartment

Zack and Maya simply stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like a long time before being interrupted by a small voice.

"Daddy is that you?" Connor finally broke the silence.

"Maya, why does he keep calling me daddy?" Zack asked.

"Zack..."Maya began to say as she let the tears fall down her cheeks. Before she could say anything else, two more figures entered into the scene.

"I came as soon as...Maya?" Cody asked as he walked through the door with Bailey.

"Cody? Bailey?" Maya asked.

"Oh dear God..." Bailey began to say.

"Look I know this is a reunion for you all... so why don't you take it to a private area?" Cory stated as he walked into the living room to defuse the scene. Cory knew about Zack's past, especially with Maya Bennett, so any dramatic explosion was not needed in a crime scene where Zack had to be the professional. "I'm sure Ms. Brownstein would appreciate getting settled into her new apartment and there are things that need to be explained."

"Believe me...someone has got a lot of explaining to do." Zack said eyeing Maya.

The group left the apartment and made it back to Cody and Bailey's house. Bailey showed Barbara where the guest room was for her to live in for the next few weeks before going back to the living room to join the rest of her unexpected guests. In the living room, Maya was sitting on the sofa with Conner next to her. Zack was sitting directly across from her with Cory standing behind his partner. Cody was sitting on the side in a love seat, looking at Maya as well. Bailey took her place on the love seat with Cody; all eyes were on Maya, waiting for an explanation. The truth had to come out, there was no way around it and if Maya was honest with herself, she wanted to tell Zack this ever since Conner was born.

"Now...let's start by explaining to me why this boy keeps calling me daddy." Zack said.

"Not to mention looking like a miniature version of Zack and I at that age," Cody added, even though deep down he had a good feeling he knew who the kid was.

"Zack...remember the night of the prom?" Maya asked.

"Yes...Oh my god...is he...is he... is he ours?" Zack asked.

"Very much so." Maya said.

"Daddy!" Connor said as he flew into his arms. "I heard so much about you."

At first, Zack was surprised at the sudden attack from the 10 year old, but as the seconds ticked away, all Zack could do was hug his little boy tightly. For the longest time Zack just held that little boy. As he pulled out of the hug, he knew instantly that it was his. Cody had been right; Conner was the splitting image of him and Cody when they were about his age. Zack smiled.

"No wonder the kid struck a sense of familiarity to me earlier," Cory muttered as he shakes his head, "Thanks a lot Martin. Topanga will be hounding me even more now about having a kid."

"Oh don't tell me you don't enjoy the process," Cody interjected, giving Cory a wink, which earned him a slap by Bailey.

"What?" Cody asked as he looked at his fiancée.

"Children present. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Bailey hissed.

Maya chuckled at the scene, "And I thought Zack was the bad one."

Bailey rolled her eyes, "This one got worse after I put out. Now he can't get enough of it."

"Hey hey hey now," Zack chided, "Children present."

That comment made everyone in the room roar with laughter, making the 10 year old confused and tired as he tried to stifle a yawn.

"I think Connor needs a nap." Maya said.

"Oh I'll bring him to the other guest room to sleep in." Bailey said as she led him up the stairs.

When Conner was put to bed and Bailey came back down, the harder questions began to surface.

"Maya, why did you do it? Why did you run away?" Zack asked.

"I couldn't face it Zack. I was emotionally scarred. I ran away was because I couldn't face the fact that it had happened...that I was raped. I was running away from my fears. And now, I know I should have kept in contact with you. Because the week after I ran away I became pregnant with our baby." Maya said.

"You could have let us help you..." Cody said.

"Maya, we were your friends then and we still are now. You didn't need to face this alone," Bailey added.

"They're right. We could have helped you through all of this. Were you that scared to ask for help? And now I have to start from square one with this boy who looks just like me. I don't even know what he likes...I missed like what? Seven years of his life?" Zack asked.

"Ten." Maya corrected.

"You see." Zack said.

"Zack. I'm so sorry." Maya said as she hesitantly went to hug Zack, afraid that he would reject her. Her fears were squashed when Zack pulled her into his arms with a tight hug.

"Maya...I never stopped loving you. I mean when you left...I was crushed." Zack said.

"I know. And I'm so sorry for putting all of that physical and emotional pain on you. Right now though, I don't think we can just automatically go back to the way things were ten years ago," Maya said.

"Something tells me you're right." Zack sighed.

"It's not that I don't love you Zack, I still do, but it's been ten years. Things have changed in both of our lives. I don't think we can just jump straight back into dating after so long."

"You're right again," Zack said with a sigh, "So friends first?"

"Of course and if the spark is still there, then we'll take it from there," Maya said.

"I want to get to know Conner. He's my kid." Zack stated.

"And you will... How about one day next week, you two have your own father-son bonding day?" Maya smiled.

"Sounds great to me," Zack answered as the rest of the group smiled on the interaction between Zack and Maya.

"Bet you a full body massage that they'll kiss at our wedding," Bailey whispered into Cody's ears.

"You're on," Cody whispered back.

On a warm, bright Saturday the following week,, Zack and Connor had their father-son bonding day. It turned out they liked most of the same things. They spent the day at Central Park, and then went out for a pizza, and then they made it back to the apartment to just simply get to know a little more about each other. Zack smiled as he looked at his son.

"You know buddy. You and I have a lot in common." Zack smiled.

"Of course dad. We're father and son right? We're supposed to be the same." Connor said.

"That is true." Zack said pulling the young kind into his arms. "I had fun today Conner. We definitely need to have more days like today."

"I'd like that dad." Connor said.

Zack laid down in his bed later that night with the biggest smile on his face. He had finally met his son. He had been waiting forever just to meet Maya. But now he had met a wonderful son, who he knew he was going to love with all of his life. He felt his fatherly instincts kick in instantly. Zack sighed as he placed the golden solidarity ring on his finger and kissed it.

"Things will be back to normal soon babe, I promise." Zack smiled.

As for Maya, she had decided that if she was going to resurrect a possible relationship with Zack, she might as well try to re-kindle her friendship with Cody and Bailey as well. She currently found herself in her restaurant cooking up a storm. After the whole truth came out, Maya had met with Cody and Bailey to discuss their menus for their wedding. The big day was tomorrow and in Maya's eyes, it couldn't have happened to a better couple. As she brought all of the food into the Plaza Hotel for the rehearsal dinner, she was in awe. The decorator had seriously overdone himself. The room was filled with roses, with white tablecloths and a circle of candles in the middle of each table. Maya was placing all the food into the containers with heaters when she saw Zack walk into the room.

"Wow. This decorator really is talented." Zack laughed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Maya laughed.

"I shouldn't be surprised considering that London hired him. How much time do we have?" Zack asked.  
"A good ten minutes before the room will fill up." Maya smiled.

"Maya thank you again for giving us a chance." Zack smiled.

"Hey. I kind of missed us when I was gone over the past ten years." Maya said.

"I missed you too." Zack said pulling her into a hug.

Connor peaked from behind a plant and smiled as he saw his mommy and daddy in a hug. He ran into the room to get a better look at the situation. He was expecting them to do all of those icky things that he saw in romance movies with his mom constantly, but they just continued talking after the hug was done. Connor had to admit, he was a disappointed that they weren't doing anything other than talking.

"Here we go." Zack smiled as he and Maya brought out all of the food.

"Hey Cody," Maya smiled as the groom to be stepped into the rehearsal room.

"Hey Maya," Cody smiled back. "Thank you again for agreeing to cook for our wedding." Cody smiled.

"Hey...I'm starting fresh. Like this whole thing never happened." Maya smiled back.

"O.k. people! The dresses have...Maya?" London Tipton had officially walked into the room with her famous security guards.

"London?" Maya asked.

"Oh my gosh it is you!" London said as the two girls embraced.

"It's so good to see you again." Maya smiled.

"It's good to finally see you too. Where have you been young lady? Me and Cody looked everywhere for you." London said with a motherly look in her eyes, even though deep down she was smiling at seeing her old friend again.

"Manhattan." Maya simply said.

"Are you serious? We were living in the same city and we couldn't find you? Man you camouflage well." London said.

At the same time, Zack and Cody just groaned, not knowing whether or not to tell their old friend that it wasn't camouflage that helped Maya.

Maya simply laughed, "Same old London. That's for sure."

The rehearsal dinner went off without a hitch and it was late, so everyone called it a night. As Cody and Bailey finally made it to their separate hotel rooms, Cody caught her in a passionate kiss.

"Only twelve more hours and you will finally get to be my wife." Cody said pulling her into a bone crashing hug.

"I can't wait." Bailey smiled.

"It's two in the morning. I think we should get some sleep if we don't want to pass out at our own wedding." Bailey giggled.

"I love you sweetheart." Cody said as he kissed her one final time.

"I love you more." Bailey said as they shut their doors.

Meanwhile in Maya and Connor's hotel room, Maya was on her laptop. After the incident with Barbara, she feared for Connor's safety. So she started house hunting. She finally found the perfect house in the suburbs, which was only one block away from Cody and Bailey's and Zack was only five minutes away as well. It was perfect. As she saw Connor in his sleeping form, she knew in her heart that she had made the right decision in telling Zack the entire truth.

Somewhere in Brooklyn, New York

A man sitting in an office chair is shown. As a door slowly opens a shadow approaches the man.

"What is it this time?" The man began to say.

"Boss...I think I might have found Maya Bennett." The figure began to say.


	6. The Wedding

**AN: Here's the Wedding for Cody and Bailey. Along with it will be some unanswered questions I'm sure you guys will have. **

**

* * *

New York Tipton Ballroom**

This was it. After so many years of being together, they were finally going to tie the knot. As he was standing there waiting for the bride, Cody looked back at his groomsmen and smiled. Zack of course was the best man, with Woody, Bob, and Marcus as his groomsmen. It was a special occasion and Cody was happy to share it with his friends and family, including one old and one new addition to that list. As the wedding march began, Cody looked up as he began to see the girls closest to him walk down the aisle, marking the path for his own beloved.

The first to come out was surprisingly Maya. After a couple of days of pleading and manipulating, the twins, Bailey, and London were able to convince her to take Maddie's place as one of the bridesmaid. Maddie of course, was relieved that she didn't have to pull double duty as both a coordinator and a bridesmaid. Having to deal with London and Carey's constant demands on how the wedding needed to be, the last thing she needed was to be a bridesmaid as well. Both Cody and Bailey expressed their deepest apologies about the way Carey and London acted, but Maddie didn't mind, it was for her old friends after all.

Speaking of Carey, to say she and Kurt were surprised about Conner being in their lives was an understatement. The reaction had Carey went between happiness and shock, all the while scolding Maya for not telling them about Conner to begin with. Kurt, however, just kept giving his eldest son an "atta boy" smirk, which was quickly wiped off by the stern looks from his ex-wife. The one question Carey did ask was one that made the others felt very stupid for forgetting. How Maya was able to assume another identity, fall off the face of the earth, without her parents' knowledge of things. That was quickly explained by Maya. It turns out that her parents did know about Conner and had urged her for years to contact Zack and talk things out. In fact, Maya's parents were a pretty well off family that most people knew about. The Bennetts were multi-millionaires, not to the level of the Tiptons, but close, and it was Maya's parents that helped her forge a new identity, albeit very reluctantly. Zack had wondered why her parents never just contacted him themselves, to which Maya answered that if her parents did, she had threaten that Conner would instantly be out of their lives forever, which basically did the trick.

Following Maya was Barbara, looking a lot better, considering what she had just gone through a couple of weeks before. With Bob officially moved to New York, Barbara and him had taken Cody and Bailey's offer and were now living in a luxury apartment not too far from the law school. Bob and Barbara had insisted they pay for rent, but found out later on that Cody and Bailey had signed the deed over to them as a welcoming gift and the apartment was now theirs. Barbara continued to have nightmares of that night as Bob did his best to comfort and support her in every way possible. The therapy sessions did help, along with talking to Maya on how to deal with the whole thing, and the good news was that there seemed to be some progress. The bad news however, was that until the rapist was finally caught, there wouldn't be any real closure for her. Zack and Cory sworn they would do all they can to find the rapist, but with the case two weeks old, the trail was becoming cold and distant.

After Barbara was Addison, looking surprisingly calm and collected, mostly because Bailey forbid the sugar addictive woman from eating any sweets until the reception. Addison had a very successful life so far, being married to Woody and both working on the SS Tipton. Addison had actually followed the path of her marriage assignment, even though she had once said it was a job with a measly salary, and became a teacher for Seven Seas High. She had the former Ms. Tutweiller, now Mrs. Moseby, as her mentor and together, they continue to build the Seven Seas High program up into one of the most prestigious high schools in the world. Woody on the other hand, graduated college with a degree in hospitality management and is currently working under Mr. Moseby to become the manager of the SS Tipton when Mr. Moseby retired. Since both of them were working for Mr. Tipton and are in London's inner circle, Addison and Woody did enjoy certain perks and benefits that others in their place wouldn't, especially the increase in salary. All in all, the hyperactive girl and her quirky 8 and 3 toes man were doing very well for themselves.

Following Addison was Bailey's maid of honor, the lovely London Tipton. After finally graduating high school with her friends, London had finally realized that she was now out of the confines of a sheltered life and she was going to be heading into the real world. Of course, Mr. Tipton did push a little as well, by putting most of London's money into a Trust Fund and deny London any access to it until she learned to make a future for herself and would not need to depend on her Trust Fund to survive. London took on the challenge and went into the one industry she had an interest in, fashion. Sooner rather than later, London became one of the most famous designers in the world. Her motto: Rich people clothing for the "poor". London had designed elegant and sophisticated every day wear for the working woman, allowing them to be "poor" but still look great. Her designs were an instant hit and when asked who inspired her for this line of clothing, London gave all the credit to Maddie and Bailey, which came off more of an insult to the two girls then a compliment.

Finally, the familiar chords of "here comes the bride" began to surround the church as her father was finally escorting Bailey down the aisle. Every step she took was a step closer from leaving her old life as Bailey Pickett and being her new one as Bailey Martin. Yet, truth be told, from the moment she had met both Carey and Kurt, they had made her feel as if she was part of the family already. Zack, even with all of the disagreements they had with one another, had always treated her like the sister he never wanted, but loved at the same time. As they reached the alter, her father shook Cody's hands and told him to take good care of his little girl. After her father left, the entire wedding party turned towards the pastor as he began the ceremony.

**Brooklyn, New York**

While the wedding was commencing, in another part of New York, another crime was being perpetrated. As the person was starting to close up the shop after a few hours of preparing for tomorrow morning, they were unusually closed for today, but it was for a very special occasion to the owner. The assistant was just finishing locking up and going out the back way when he was unexpected hit by a lead pipe to the head, knocking him completely unconscious. Two figures stood over him as the one with the lead pipe looked on his victim before calling someone.

"Hello boss? Yeah, we got him."


End file.
